Thunderbolts (film)
Thunderbolts is a film based off of the fictional team called the Thunderbolts. However it does not focus on the traditional version of the team, it instead centers around an alternate version based in Earth-2573. The film stars James McAvoy, James Marsden, Steve Coogan, John Barrowman, Sienna Miller, Tom Felton, Tom Cavanagh, Antony Starr, Jennifer Morrison, with Ron Perlman, and Jason Statham. Cast *James McAvoy as Dean Hunter *James Marsden as Vance Astrovik / Justice *Ron Perlman as Thaddeus Ross / Red Hulk *Steve Coogan as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus *John Barrowman as Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Sienna Miller as Ophelia Sarkissian / Viper *Tom Felton as John Allerdyce / Pyro *Tom Cavanagh as Darren Cross / Yellowjacket *Antony Starr as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones *Jennifer Morrison as Karla Sofen / Moonstone *Jason Statham as Joseph Lester / Bullseye *Denzel Washington as Nick Fury *Grey DeLisle as Maria Hill *Michael Chiklis as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Kevin Zegers as James Barnes / Winter Soldier *Mads Mikkelsen as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull *Joel Kinnaman as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Amber Heard as Natalia Romanova / Black Widow *Jensen Ackles as Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Cristin Milioti as Erica Winstead *Wes Bentley as Tony Masters / Taskmaster *William Sadler as Daniel Roxxon *Matthew Goode as Jerome Bates *Elle Fanning as Layla Miller Script Thunderbolts (film) Script Gallery Dean Hunter Promotional Image (Thunderbolts).jpg|Promotional Image of James McAvoy as Dean Hunter Dean Hunter Opening Scene (Thunderbolts).jpg|Dean Hunter's first scene Dean Hunter Scene (Thunderbolts).jpg|Another of Dean's scenes Vance Astrovik (Thunderbolts).jpg|James Marsden as Vance Astrovik Justice (Thunderbolts).jpg|Justice Flashback scene General Ross (Thunderbolts).jpg|Ron Perlman as General Thaddeus Ross Ron Perlman Mo Cap (Thunderbolts).jpg|Ron Perlman performing motion capture for Red Hulk (note: not actually Ron Perlman pictured) Quentin Beck (Thunderbolts).jpg|Quentin Beck Viper (Thunderbolts).jpg|Viper John Allerdyce (Thunderbolts).jpg|A still from John Allerdyce's first scene Darren Cross (Thunderbolts).jpg|Tom Cavanagh as Darren Cross Wilson Fisk (Thunderbolts).jpg|Michael Chiklis as Wilson Fisk Erica Winstead (Thunderbolts).jpg|Cristin Milioti as Erica Winstead Daniel Roxxon (Thunderbolts).png|Daniel Roxxon Jerome Bates (Thunderbolts).jpg|Matthew Goode as Jerome Bates Trivia *This is a stand-alone film but the story is treated as if it is not, making allusions to other events that have happened in this universe. One of these instances being both Doctor Octopus and Mysterio referencing previously working together in the Sinister Six. *The main cast has two sets of actors that share the same first name: James McAvoy and James Marsden, Tom Cavanagh and Tom Felton. *11 cast members have already portrayed comic book characters. These actors include James McAvoy (Dean Hunter, Professor X), James Marsden (Justice, Cyclops), Ron Perlman (Red Hulk, Hellboy), John Barrowman (Mysterio, Malcolm Merlyn), Tom Cavanagh (Yellowjacket, Reverse-Flash), Michael Chiklis (Kingpin, the Thing), Joel Kinnaman (Captain America, Rick Flag), Wes Bentley (Taskmaster, Blackheart), William Sadler (Daniel Roxxon, Simon Stagg), and Matthew Goode (Jerome Bates, Ozymandias). *Ron Perlman did motion capture for his role as the Red Hulk. *Tom Cavanagh and William Sadler have notable interactions in this movie. They previously appeared together on The Flash, in which they both played comic book villains. Sadler's character, Daniel Roxxon, is very similar to his character from The Flash, Simon Stagg. *Erica Winstead and Jerome Bates are both original characters created for the movie. Erica Winstead is Mysterio's former girlfriend who still loves him but believes him to be dead and Jerome Bates is Daniel Roxxon's sadistic head of security. *Jason Isaacs was cast as Norman Osborn before he was written out of the film. Isaacs and Felton previously appeared together as father and son Lucius and Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter film franchise. *Doctor Octopus' daughter, Maria, was created solely for the film and has never existed in the comics before, not even in Earth-2573. *The movie received some criticism for the high death count in the film which included random citizens to members of the main cast. *This reality's designation is Earth-49086 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Movies